


Enter the Dragon

by SpuffyCarrie



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Complete, Crossover, Drama & Romance, F/M, Post-Episode: s05e22 Not Fade Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpuffyCarrie/pseuds/SpuffyCarrie
Summary: What would happen in the alley at the end of Angel S5, Not Fade Away, if Buffy was there?Not beta'd so all mistakes are my own.Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable music, characters, settings, pictures etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.





	1. Chapter 1

[](https://imgur.com/dOP5SfP)

Buffy waited in the darkness as Angel looked on at the approaching crowd. Hundreds, if not thousands of demons, of all sorts, shapes and sizes crowded at the end of the alley while a huge winged dragon flew angrily toward them overhead.

She’d followed Spike and for some time as he waited for something, maybe some others to arrive, perhaps just to watch the show. Both vampires in the group had obviously been distracted enough not to notice her presence, while the tinglies on the back of her own neck were going wild.

Watching Spike interact with people she didn’t know, she eventually stepped out from her hidden place and positioned a hand on Spike’s arm, his look of shock a picture as he took in her presence **.**

"Don't, please don't." Buffy begged.

"Buffy, I..."

"Yeah, I get it, can't or won't? Which is it?" She said bitterly.

"Can't." Was his short reply.

"So this, is it? You leave me again because _he_ says so?" She demanded, meaning Angel, angered by the loyalty he somehow felt to his grandsire. He’d never been so sure of the link to his line before this, never gave a toss about it he’d often said.

How she'd made it to LA in time she'd never know, and it was only Wesley’s tip off which had drawn her to get the last flight out of London and touch down at LAX an hour ago. Wes had sounded broken, but she'd heard a resolve in his voice which made her tremble. The ex-Watcher had told her she must come, she had to be there to stop the lunacy, because, if she didn't, Spike would be gone and may never return. He'd warned her she may never get this chance again, that his third time may not be so lucky.

"You didn't believe me," She uttered, "But I've wanted you always, I just couldn't..."

"Fuck, Buffy, now's not the time." He placed the heel of his hand on his forehead before looking to the sky. "There's a soddin' great dragon comin' ‘long with the hounds of hell, an' I've told the great git I'll bloody fight by his side. 'S not all about love, sweetheart, god, I..." He ran both hands through his hair in frustration. "'S a promise, I can't just fuck off an' leave them in the shit! Surely you must know that, pet? There isn't time for this now!" Spike said through gritted teeth, in full battle as she remembered, pacing the alley like a wild animal.

Buffy glanced up and watched Angel look away, he’d been watching them but didn’t want to be caught out. Angel looked back sternly to his grandchilde, urging Spike to get back to the task in hand.

It was like Buffy didn’t exist. She didn’t make the effort to engage Angel and he ignored her for the first time in her life, his sights set on the task at hand. Whatever was coming didn’t warrant lovey-dovey talks of cookie dough, Angel was intent on his task and she wasn’t part of it.

"You're telling me you choose them over me?" Buffy said, reaching for Spike before dropping her hand.

She admitted to herself, she knew the answer, it was why he'd never contacted her.

"No, that's no bleedin' it at all!” Spike ranted, “They’re…Christ, look! 'S comin' an’ I want you out of here right now! Jus’ go!”

She felt the full force of his anger burning brightly as he clenched his fists and circled her, his eyes to the ground.

“I can’t bloody stand the sight o’ you! I don't love you, never have, you stupid bint! If you'd just left things as they were we wouldn't even be having this fucking conversation, you never loved me, I never loved you, so were square, I'd say." He said cruelly, not once looking her in the eye, his eyes looking to the side in an obvious lie.

Spike had never been good at lying, he had always worn his heart upon his sleeve and his facial features told the truth of him.

Her breath caught in her throat, he loved her, she knew he did. She couldn’t speak such were the emotions which welled up inside her, hurt was the one which spiked her chest and made her feel like she wanted to die. To hear those words from him cut deeply, but from those depths bled the realisation he was doing this to get her to leave, this wasn’t him, this was the side of him which protected, the side she loved with every fibre of her being and the part of him she’d never allowed him to truly show her before.

She closed her eyes as a rain of fire caused such blinding, orange and golden hues it felt like it could’ve been a solar flare. She raised her hand to her brow as she thought she might be blinded. The dragons roar angered her more than any enemy she’d ever fought in her lifetime. Her other foes had never interrupted a moment like this, a moment where she was attempting to lay her heart on the line to the man she loved.

A strange blue demon like creature moved to Spikes side and waited for him to stop pacing. “We must go to battle, we cannot let these lesser beings obstruct us.” The ex-god demanded, raising her chin in Buffy’s direction and looking over her inquisitively, like she was a minion or someone who didn’t warrant her attention.

“’S the Slayer, Blue, don’t ask, just piss off, I’ll be there in a minute.” Spike commanded. The pair glared at each other momentarily before the demon moved to stand with her back to them protectively.

“You have you little sis’ to protect, an' ‘s not your bloody job to die here, Buffy!” He yelled as the noise at the end of the alley grew louder, the brace of never ending demons choking at the bit to rush the small motley crew who stood between the jowls of hell and the earth before them.

The dragon let out a thundering bellow, before sending a rushing inferno in their direction.

Buffy looked at the long sword the man she loved picked up from the floor and laid upon his shoulder.

“Jus’ go! I don’ want you here, you should never have come, Slayer, this was never your fight!” He moved forward and hissed, attempting to scare her off but only succeeding in sending a waft of the sweet breath she remembered over her face, making her legs feel weak in his presence.

His hungry eyes told a different story, a story where he leaned forward and kissed her breathless, kissed her until she forgot who she was.

He stopped, breathing like he he’d run a marathon and took a step back, that familiar look of awe upon his face. His mouth shaped some words she couldn’t hear and he took another step away from her.

“Spike!” Angel shouted as the assemblage of netherworld creatures began to edge forward.

The confident blue demon turned and looked to Spike, “It is time. I cannot comprehend why you mortals choose a moment like this to discuss matters of the heart while we face our adversaries. She holds value beyond price to you, of that, I understand, but if this one is the Slayer you told me of then she is a warrior worthy of this battle,  is capable of eliminating this foe and fighting alongside us. I remind you, our task is to never die and to conquer all, that is winning. You may have her if we win, stupid vampire.”

“Oi!” Spike pronounced, holding the sword beside him as he grinned.

It took only a moment for Buffy to make up her mind. She rushed him and grabbed his collar for a kiss, smashing her lips onto his and revelling in his soft lips, the touch of his tongue, his scent.

She pulled herself away and turned to the azure demon who reminded her of someone she couldn’t quite place, holding out her hand as she raised her eyebrow awaiting a weapon. Her comrade threw her a sword which she caught before running past Angel, tagging his arm as she passed before yelling, “Well, personally, I kind of want to slay the dragon.”

Angel and Spike considered each other, dumfounded, before shouting “Hell, Yeah!” as they followed her into battle.

This woman was the true champion and both vamps loved her for it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally this story was written as a one shot (chapter one) but I wrote this chapter as a follow up a while later.

The rain stopped as the battle ended. Muffled groans and cries of pain filtered through the smoky haze, the last hint of acrid dragon’s breath.

“You know what Slayer, you’re a bloody bitch! First time was bad enough! Not only did you allow that tosser to kiss you, before lettin' your amulet wearin’ lapdog save the soddin’ world; oh yeah, that’s me if you hadn’t bleedin’ noticed; Then you let that bastard kiss you, again!”

Buffy watched as Spike kicked the spread scales around the dragon’s wound with his boot as he avoided it's guts spilled across the alley.

“So, this is all my fault? I’m so glad I’ve lived up to your high expectations again, Spike! Oh, and just so we’re clear, he.kissed.me! He saved me! He grabbed me and pulled me away before the tail of the dragon smashed me into smithereens, then he kissed me and stood there like the frickin’ hero he always made himself out to be! And do you know what happened next?”

Spike avoided her eye and rubbed both hands through his hair viciously, smearing blood from a wound above his ear and causing his peroxide blonde locks to run pink.

“Oh, no, please, I’m dying to tell you.” She strode and stood before Spike in full Slayer stance, hands on hips, blood pouring from a wound on her arm and a deep slash to her cheek, anger radiating through every pore. “He got the backlash! That dragon,” She pointed at the dead beast. “Spiked his throat and ripped his head off, right in front of me! So, forgive me if I don’t care for your gentle frickin’ sensibilities, Spike!”

Spike gulped back the urge to grab her, smash his lips on hers, to mark her as his and then afterwards lick her wounds clean. He tried to ignore the fact his grandsire was now merely dust in the wind, but his stomach rolled with the knowledge.

“Yeah, right an’ you never wanted it, never wanted him to snog you senseless. Made you wet though din’t he, pet? Made you want him again! Just a shame you couldn’t make him too happy this time, eh?” He said, shaking his head and turning away from her as he strode through the detritus of the demons they’d slain, his black combat boots reddened to a burgundy with demon blood and dragon detritus.

“I’ve never wanted to dust you more at this moment than I do now! He’s dead! Dusted! Gone! What more do you want from me? Should I have let him dust with nothing? Did I do that to you? No, I told you I loved you and you chose not to believe me! You left me and then I had nothing! You came back and decided I wasn’t worth the effort!”

“Perhaps If you weren’t here, peaches would’ve expected me to snog him before he went instead, huh? Not bloody likely.” Spike sneered, “Come on, do tell me Buffy, perhaps he might’ve wanted a quick shag? or maybe something more? How much would you have given him?”

Buffy heart almost broke at Spike’s utter stupidity and short sightedness, she raised a hand to slap the smirk from his face. She was beaten to the punch by Illyria who backhanded Spike and shot Buffy a warning look.

“Oi! Watch it, Blue!” Spike growled.

“There is no time for this childish stupidity. I have observed human behaviour for many months now and have come to wonder why you insist on fighting over such trivialities when your world was almost ended.” The blue demon cocked her head and looked to Spike who vibrated with anger at the audacity of the one-time god. “Have the girl or do not, vampire, but do not try to tell me you do not love her. I have listened to you simper and whine about the Slayer for months, it is irksome. We have fallen comrades in this place and you pick this time to complain about this woman, again! You are weaker than I thought!”

Spike raised his eyebrows and harrumphed, pawing the air at Illyria and turning to walk into the alley in search of Gunn, his sword balanced on his shoulder as his burned and slashed duster swayed behind him. Something told him he would find nothing but the man’s broken body. This was never the place for a human, this was a place where demon fought demon, where strength of mind and spirit was not enough, and where only brute force prevailed.

Biting back a sob, Buffy turned and fled the alley, running blindly and questioning why she was putting herself through all this when he wouldn’t admit he had the smallest feeling for her.

…..

He felt her leave, how could he not? She was a part of him whether he liked it or not and her every move was mapped out in his brain as her heartbeat moved further away.

Spike stabbed his sword into the belly of the recently deceased dragon, taking out his fury on the creature. He’d found Gunn’s body, emolliated almost beyond recognition further into the fray. He had to hand it to the guy, he’d lasted much longer than expected but he cursed himself for not being there to stop it from happening, repeatedly kicking the remains of the fire breathing serpent. He’d watched out for Buffy, his Buffy, made sure she didn’t kick the bloody bucket in this pointless battle, she was far too important to die there. He would’ve died to protect her.

“There is nothing for me here now, I must find my own path.” Spike heard Illyria say behind him as her footsteps receded without any real goodbye.

It bothered him that Blue had said he was weak, she meant he was a coward but this was her way, she didn’t suffer fools gladly and to her any human emotion was a weakness, yet she’d stayed and helped them win the battle. Had they truly won when only two from the original gang walked away? One of whom didn’t belong in this world and the other who had been dead over a century already.

He was alone again, because of his own stupid pride and he’d let the love of his life walk away, nay, run away. “You are an utter wanker, mate, what the bloody hell are you doin’?”

Throwing the sword to one side, he began to run, panic stricken at the thought that this time Buffy might not take him back and it really would be his fault.

……

Buffy made it to the Hyperion, it had been so long since she’d been in the city which had once been her home, she had no idea where else to go.

With tear blurred eyes she walked inside the lobby and stared around her. The hotel was the same as the last time she’d seen it, like Angel or any one of his crew could walk right out to greet her. She managed a watery smile she remembered their forced politeness, generally they had just been suspicious of her reasons for being there at all. That would never be so again, they were all gone. She couldn’t help the wrench in her gut as she realised she would never see Angel again. She didn’t love him or even like him very much anymore, but he would always have that special place in her heart where puppy love resided, the place which reminded her of the acid sting she had felt when he broke her heart for the first time.

That feeling was overwhelmed by the pain she felt at Spike’s rejection. She had realised too late he was the one, he was her one big love, a love she couldn’t live without, and now he didn’t want her anymore. When she’d lost him the first time, the agony had been almost too much to bear. She’d spent those months before Wesley’s call like the walking dead, going through the motions and always on the fringe during Giles’ work to get the new Council running again and put the new Slayers to work. Strangely, Wesley had somehow known Spike needed Buffy and he’d anticipated how Spike would throw his second chance at life away for a lost but noble cause if he wasn’t stopped. The once bumbling ex-Watcher, turned unlikely hero, had known Buffy or Angel were the only two who might have a chance of stopping him and it was clear that Angel had no intention of leaving Spike out of the suicide mission.

Buffy supposed she had at least saved Spike, he would still walk the earth even if not by her side. It warmed her heart to know he would be out there somewhere.

Tiredness overtook her and her legs gave out, she found herself seated on the floor before the reception desk, her forehead propped on her bloody, crossed arms. She had no energy to make it to the comfy looking round sofa across the room.

The battle had been risky, and she had been lucky to get out alive at all. Spike had once told her all Slayers had a death wish and she had always told herself she would never bow down to it, she would fight until the bitter end, but when her lover had rejected her she had run full sprint into the face of danger without consideration for her own safety or any idea whether she would survive. Surely Spike must’ve known she'd given up? He’d thrown her aside several times during the fight, taken her left as they hacked off limbs and ploughed on, even stopping a Serparvo demon as its jaw attempted to rip out her throat. She wondered why he’d bothered. If he’d let her be then she wouldn’t have this metaphorical gaping hole where her organs should be, a hollow he'd once filled.

Too tired to think any longer, sleep overtook her and she fell into a nightmare filled sleep.

…….

Spike felt the pull of the darkness as dawn came, the instinctive need to find cover. Navy became a cornflower blue, and through L.A. polluted haze the sun threatened to peep over the horizon. He had to give up looking for Buffy now, he had the feeling she didn’t want to be found.

There was nowhere to go apart from the Hyperion, he couldn’t risk going back to his apartment as those tossers at Wolfram and Hart probably knew he’d go back there. The hotel was the second most likely place the buggers might find him but he didn’t have much time. He’d crash there for a few hours, see to his wounds and move on.

He pushed open the double doors to the plush lobby. Even though it hadn’t been used as a hotel for years it still looked somewhat luxurious. A small figure caught his eye, a flash of long filthy blonde hair and torn clothing, the Slayers petite body looked like of one of Dru’s broken dolls. She hugged herself, her arms wrapped tightly around her knees and her head resting upon them. He could hear her breathe evenly in her slumber and saw her twitch occasionally as she dreamed.

Walking to where she was as silently as possible he stood above her with his hand inches above her shoulder. He itched to touch her, but to touch her was to wake her and he wasn’t sure what he would say to her. How could he make up for the hurt he’d caused her? He would’ve had to be blind not to have seen the anguish cross her face when he’d asked her if she would’ve shagged Angel if he’d asked. Spike already knew the answer, he knew she was his and she’d never be Angel’s again (even if he wasn’t dust) but it still cut deeply that she’d allowed that great oaf to kiss her, even out of charity.

He eased his duster from his shoulders and dropped to his knees before her. Buffy stirred and lifted her head, her eyes reddened from smoke damage and probably from weeping, he thought. At that moment, she looked the most lost he’d ever seen in all the time he’d known her. She whimpered at the sight of him and a tear ran down her cheek. He reached out and smoothed it away with his thumb, causing a dirty smudge. Even when covered in the grime of battle she was still as beautiful to him as the moment he first saw her, her arms above her head as she danced in the Bronze on the night which had sealed his fate forever. He couldn’t let her go as much as he tried, he was tied to her heart and soul and he never wanted to be apart from her again.

“Scoot up, sweetheart.” He urged as he sat beside her and draped his duster over her shoulders, pulling his coat tightly around her and cocooning her within.

He held her face between his hands and kissed her lips gently, reverently, running his fingers through her hair. “I’m sorry, Buffy, ’m an arse an’…”

Buffy hushed him by placing a finger over his lips. “Don’t, please just hold me. All I want is for you never to let me go.”

He nodded and, enveloping her in his arms, he rocked her and hummed the tune his mother sang to him as a child.

The feeling of being with her, back in the fold, just having her in his arms was enough for now.

If he had her, he had everything he’d ever wanted.


End file.
